emilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask was Chuggaaconroy's 16th LP. The game was originally for the Nintendo 64, but Chugga played it on the Virtual Console for Wii. Chugga started this LP on September 30, 2011 and finished it on December 4, 2011. He uploaded 55 videos for the project and is 15 hours, 42 minutes and 5 seconds long. There is one bonus episode (which you can watch below) and he said that he was pleased overall about how the project had gone. Description , as he appears in this game's official artwork.]] "After almost two years since my last, a new Zelda LP, definitely the one I wanted to do the most and the one everyone seemed to be asking for!" Catchphrase/Moments *"DON'T SUE ME!" Whenever he does something that he could be sued by the person he did it to, like pushing the frog to the bottom of the pond. *"Whats he doing to my nipples now?" When he was learning the Lullaby Intro, it was at awkward camera angles, which made the Goron Elder look like he was sucking on Goron Link's man boobs. *"NO! NO! NOOOO!" When he fell in Snowhead Temple very early. *"ZIPPIDY DOO DAH! ZIPPIDIDY HEY!" In Episode 9 when a thief was running very slow to rob the bomb shop keeper. *"Chop off his toe!" For a couple of bosses and minibosses, he won by hitting the toe. *"BE A COW FOR HALLOWEEN!" When he gave away the Romani mask to the kid wearing Gyorg's remains. *"Moscow, Moscow, I don't know the frickin' words!" When he saw a ReDead do a Russian folk dance by wearing the Captain's hat. *'YEAH! YEAH! IF THERE WAS A TEA BAG FUNCTION IN THIS I WOULD USE IT! JUST GIVE ME MY FRICKIN PIECE OF HEART! SCREW YOU! GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR! I AM WILLY WONKA!" When he got the piece of heart from the Clock town shooting gallery. *"OH MY GOD PLOT TWIST HIS EYES ARE REALLY HIS NIPPLES THE WHOLE TIME!" When he saw Majora turn into Majora's Incarnation. *The Fierce Deity Video. *The Steve Creator Backlash. *The story of how he got his new house in Episode 10 - "And quite literally, I got approved for a house because my username came up before "Chuck Norris"!" *Beating the Goron Race in one try. *The battle with Twinmold. *Fighting Majora. *Acquiring Deku Nuts. "YOU GOT THE THIIING!!! We got Deku Nuts, I guess this means we have to earn our masculinity we didn't start with it." *Jim, and the Postman. *The "Snot bubble" *Him singing "Take a dump on the Toilet" *"HE'S IN LAST PLACE!!!" *"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DID BADLY ON TIME?!!" *Talkin' up the moon, "So what are you doin'? Seeking to destroy the world? Ok. So have you read any good books lately? Oh, you read the chapter in the Bible that talks about the Apocalypse!". *"We are... THE MASKED COW!!!" - When he saves the Bomb Shop lady from Sakon while wearing the Romani Mask. *"Darn right I'm a grown-up! I wear a cow on my head!" *"DON'T DROWN!!!" A reference to the BEN DROWNED creepypasta, when the Elegy of Emptiness cutscene played, and Link's soulless statue appeared in front of the camera. *"That heart is over my heart!" - A recovery heart spawn in Goron Link's heart area. *"Dude! Look at that again! Our hat was going through our crotch!" - When he exited the deku shrine and Deku Link's hat when through his crotch. Trivia * He named his Pokémon, Darmani, after the Goron in this game, Darmani. *In the Beneath the Well Dungeon Chugga asks himself "Where did I go wrong," twice. After asking a second time a clip is shown from his first Lets play, Earthbound, where he says, "I'm gonna do my first LP ever!" *In the first half of the final he thanked everyone in Europe that bought Xenoblade, because sales in Europe were good enough for Nintendo to release the game in North America and that it was a game he was interested in trying out. Little did he know it would become his favorite game of all time and is his 28th LP. *Much like he believes that Super Mario Sunshine being superior to Super Mario 64, Emile believes Majora's Mask is superior to Ocarina of Time. * This is the first LP to end with a hint for the next LP. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Nintendo 64 Let's Plays Category:The Legend of Zelda Let's Plays Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask